I Will Keep You Safe
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Nick and Jeff always wanted to parents. And then they are given a chance when a seven year old boy is in need of a family after his parents are killed. Are they ready to be parents to someone like Clark? Are they what he needs?
1. The Call

Nick's POV

 _Tuesday._

I woke up in the morning how I usually do and start breakfast my husband and I. He came downstairs after getting ready for the day—he always tries to sneak in a few extra minutes of sleep, so he comes down just as I am finished with the cooking. "Morning honey." Nick said as Jeff sat down at the table.

"Morning." Jeff said as put some food on a plate and then began to sip the cup of coffee I poured for him. "Still no word?" He asked and I sighed.

"Nope." I said. He always asked the same thing each morning. Jeff and I have been wanting to start a family for the longest time, but we've had the worst luck. And every day our hope of having a child—well getting a child of our own, disappears little by little.

First we tried surrogates and either they didn't get pregnant, lost the baby, or decided to keep the baby. Then Jeff and I decided to adopt and we just have to wait for that call—but it's been a while and we've heard nothing.

"Don't lose hope." I say to my husband, even though I am slowly losing all the hope I have in us getting a child. I turned to the clock and realized I had to go to work. I kissed Jeff goodbye and left for work—going to work is the only thing that doesn't always remind me of what we're missing.

I got there and in the morning I handled about four patients—2 adults, 1 teen, and 1 child. Then I went into the break room and sat down at the table with another employee, Ryder. He was telling me about his wife and how he got to hear the heartbeat of his baby for the first time—I was happy for him, but it sort of made me depressed.

"It was amazing." Ryder said and then suddenly stopped talking, probably noticed how I wasn't really into this conversation. "Any luck with you and Jeff?"

"Nope, nothing." I said, it honestly sucked.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ryder said, I could tell he felt bad about talking about his unborn child's heart beat in front of me.

"No, it's okay." I told him. "It's amazing. I'm happy for you and Marley." I said and took my coffee and then went back into my office to finish some paper work until his next patient arrived.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I had given my middle school science class a worksheet to do while I filled out some test papers. I also then checked my e-mail and cell phone, in hopes of getting that call.

Nope. Still nothing.

I really wished that the phone would ring or something. But it didn't look like it was happening anytime soon.

* * *

At the end of the day, I went home—I always got home first. Nick would come home soon after me—around 4:30. I sat on the couch and then turned on the TV for a half hour until the phone ring and picked it up thinking it was Nick.

"Hello?" I said.

" _Is this Nick or Jeff Duval-Sterling?"_

"Yes, this is Jeff." I said—no this couldn't be. The woman, who I was on with was the person we hadn't heard from in so long. We talked for about 5 minutes, I couldn't believe this was happening. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Thank you. Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I can't wait until Nick gets home so I could tell him.

Nick's POV

I got home at the usual time and went through the door and once I closed the door, Jeff practically ran into the room. "Hey hon, how was your day?" I asked.

"Kind of boring, but then I came home." He said. "And then I picked up the phone…" No way, did we get a call? No way.

"Did we?"

"We're meeting with her tomorrow, but I think this is it. We're going to be dads." Jeff said and I pulled him into a passionate kiss. I was happy. We were happy.

* * *

 **A small introduction chapter. Anyways, this story sort of came to mind as I was fooling around with my OC Clark. I decided to make a whole story and well, this is it. We'll meet him next chapter :)**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting Clark

Nick's POV

 _Wednesday._

Jeff and I got to where we needed to be around 9 A.M. We were excited, this might be it. We could be getting a child. I have looked around and a lot of people have something they want, but the gender, race, or any of that didn't matter to us. I'm sure we'd love the child we were blessed to be given.

We sat in the office and soon the door opened and woman entered. We have never really met in person yet, only talked on the phone.

"Nick and & Jeff Duval-Sterling?" She asked and both Jeff and I nodded. "Nice to officially meet the both of you. I'm Melinda Quinn, but please call me Melinda." She said and both Jeff and I shook hands with her and then we all sat down.

"Alright, can I ask you a few questions?" Melinda asked and we nodded.

"Is there anything that you were particularly looking for? Like gender or anything like that?" She asked and we shook our head. "Is age a factor?" We shook our heads, most people wanted newborn babies, but it didn't matter to us if the child was a couple years older.

"Alright, may I ask about your occupations again?"

"I'm a middle school teacher." Jeff said. "I teach Science."

"I'm a dentist." Nick said.

"Alright." She said. "Well, I almost didn't call you because of your profession."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"There have been a few—he doesn't really have a liking to doctors." She said. And she said _he._ It must be a boy. It was okay a lot of kids weren't big on doctors, and they didn't have to mention that right away.

"But anyways, we needed an emergency placement. At least for right now." Melinda said, emergency. She then put a picture of a woman in front of us. "This is Lila Richards. She was killed a few days ago in her home." She said. "Left behind is her son and there doesn't seem to be any other family." That must be horrible, all he had was his mother and now she's gone.

"You want us to take him?" Jeff asked and Melinda nodded.

"Well, we can see how the placement works, lets have him stay with you for a week and then have a home visit and see how it's going." Melinda said.

"Tell us more about him." Jeff said, that probably was a good idea.

"His name is Clark." She said, I always liked that name. Probably because Jeff and I are really big Superman fans. "He is seven years old."

She then showed us a picture. "Anyways, I'll bring him in so you guys can meet him." She said and left to go get the boy. Jeff and I looked at the picture.

"What do you think Jeff?"

"What about you?" Jeff asked, he always wanted to know my opinion so he didn't say the wrong thing. I didn't know what to say, mostly because I lost my mom at a young age too. I knew it was probably hard on him, especially being seven. What was important is the kid and I really hoped he liked us.

She came back with a boy and we smiled at him and he looked down—probably terrified. "Nick, Jeff, this is Clark." She said, smiling at the boy. "It's okay." She whispered to him, she knew he looked scared.

"Hi Clark." I said, smiling at him. "My name's Nick."

"My name's Jeff." He said as he then got down to be at eye level with the boy. The boy stayed close to Melinda. "You're okay, we won't hurt you."

"Clark, you going to stay with Nick and Jeff for a little bit, okay?" Melinda told him. "I come see you again in a few days." Clark nodded, though he still seemed scared, but he didn't know us yet so of course he would be. But hopefully Jeff and I could change that.

* * *

 **Sorry it's small, not much time today. Parent's anniversary and I just managed to squeeze in a bit of time now that my laptop's not dead :D**

 **So Nick and Jeff have met, Clark, who is seven and has been through a lot; and more than they currently know. More to come! :)**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	3. Taking Clark Home

Nick's POV

I drove home and every time, I'd glance to the backseat and look at Clark. And in the multiple times, I did, he was either looking down at the car's carpet or out the window, lost in his own thoughts. We had a week before Melinda would check on him and we just hoped that he would like us.

I pulled into the driveway and we got out. We looked back to make sure Clark was following; he was. We went inside and once he was in, I closed the door. "Well this is where we live." I said, thinking that was a good place to start. Clark looked around, but he didn't move from his current spot. "We can show you around." Clark nodded and followed us.

We went through the entire house. The living room, the kitchen, the dining room—which we only use on holidays, the basement, the bathrooms—so he knew where they were, our bedroom, and then we opened a door, which was right across from ours. "This is your room."

Jeff and I watched as Clark took a few steps into the room and looked around. The walls were blue and there was a twin bed, with dark blue sheets and pillows, then there was a desk in the corner of the room and right next to his bed was a drawer.

He then looked back, it looked like he wanted to know if it was okay to go in and such. "Go head. It's your room." Jeff said and Clark walked over and sat on the bed. Jeff then handed me the suitcase—I thought it was strange he only had one small suitcase—and then I put it next to his bed.

"Do you like blue?" I asked and he nodded. Okay, at least that was something. "Do you want to put your stuff in drawers?" I asked and he didn't respond. "I could help—"

"I don't know where I am supposed to put things." He said, the first time we heard his voice. I went over and opened the suitcase and the only thing in there was clothes so I went over to the empty closet and opened it. "You can your clothes in the closet, in your drawer, or both."

"We'll leave you alone for a minute, okay? We'll be back." I said and then Jeff followed me downstairs. "You got the—"

"Nick, I showed it to you this morning. You thought it was great." Jeff stated.

"Right, sorry, anyways, I was thinking we get pizza for dinner." I stated and Jeff nodded in agreement, I figured everyone pretty much likes pizza and we could ask what Clark liked and get that. "Let's see what kind he wants." Jeff follows me upstairs and we watched Clark as folded his clothes and putting them in the drawers. I guess he liked to be organized.

He saw us and then stopped. I walked in and then sat on the edge of his bed. "So we were thinking about getting pizza for dinner and we wanted to know what kind you liked." I said.

"What's that?" He asked—and I looked to Jeff, he didn't know what pizza was? "Is it good?" He asked and I nodded. "We'll get a few different ones, so we can see what you like better." Clark nods and I went to order a few and they came twenty minutes later.

I then sent Jeff upstairs to grab Clark.

Jeff's POV

As Nick got the kitchen and dinner in order, I went upstairs to get Clark. I walked in his room and he looked at me. "Dinner's here." I said and Clark just sat there.

"Where is it?"

"In the kitchen." I said, I wondered where he thought it would be.

"I can eat downstairs?" Clark asked and I nodded slowly, I didn't know where he thought he was going to eat. I guess maybe with his mom, he ate in his room, but I don't know if we'd let him down that, unless he was sick. Clark followed me downstairs and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, come and sit down." Nick told him and he slowly walked in and then sat in the middle chair. "Okay Clark, we got a few different kind of pizza." Nick started off by saying.

"What is pizza—what's in it?" Clark asked, I really would like to know why he hasn't at least heard of pizza. But I guess not. Maybe his mom just always cooked for him and pizza wasn't one of those things.

"Well it's bread, cheese, and tomato sauce." Nick said.

"But you can put other stuff on it too." I added. "Come here, I'll show you the kinds we got." Clark hesitated, but then got up and looked. "We have just plain cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and my personal favorite pepperoni and black olives." I told him, Nick hated olives.

"Which one can I eat?" He asked.

"Whichever and as much as you want." I said and then we both turned to Nick, who nodded. He pointed to a box and handed him a piece of pepperoni pizza. I then got Nick a slice of the same kind and then got myself a slice of my favorite.

"What do you want to drink?" Nick asked Clark. "We have apple juice, grape juice, orange juice, lemonade, milk, and water." He had gotten a few different juices last night because we didn't know which he would like and wouldn't like.

"Which am I allowed to have?" Clark asked.

"Whichever you want." I said.

"I-I like grape." He said, and then I got up and got him a glass of red grape juice. We then started to eat and we watched as Clark smelled the pizza and then took a bite and the look on his face—it was hard to describe, but I could tell he liked it.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"This is good." He said and it didn't take long for him to finish it. Once he finished it, he just laid there, he looked back at the boxes, but didn't say anything.

"You can have more if you want." I said.

"Trust me, we bought enough." Nick said and laughed a little.

"Wanna try my favorite?" I asked and he nodded and I got him a slice and took an olive from the slice.

"They look like bugs." He said and Nick and I laughed.

"I know and I will never understand why he likes them so much." Nick said to Clark.

"Just eat one." I told him. "You might like it." I said and I was expecting him not eat it, but he did.

"I like it." Clark said and gave Nick one of those looks. This means, I might convince him to buy those cans of black olives.

* * *

Clark's POV

It was around 9 P.M. and I got ready for bed. I sat on my bed and looked around the room. I didn't know what to do other than sit here. I didn't want to do something wrong and get in trouble.

Then Nick and Jeff came into my room.

"Hey Clark, you ready for bed?" Nick asked and I nodded and got under the covers. "Listen, we have something for you." He said, was this something good or bad? Jeff then put a bag on the bed, it's like those kind you see next to the ribbons and birthday cards in the stores. I looked at it and looked up at them, for me? Could I see what's inside it?

"Go head." Jeff said. I reached my hand in and felt something soft. I grabbed whatever it was that was in there and held it. It was a bear, they got a teddy bear. I looked at them, did they really get me this? But for how long?

"It's yours." Jeff said.

"For how long?" I asked. "When do I give it back?"

"It's yours, Clark. You don't have to give it back." Nick said, wow, nobody has ever given me something that was mine to keep. I put the bear down next to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Jeff said. "Well, you get some sleep, okay?" I nodded and got under the covers, then I watched as Jeff put them over me. It was nice.

"Goodnight Clark." Nick said. And then Jeff repeated the same thing.

"Goodnight." I said. And they left the room and turned the light out. Once they were gone, I held the teddy bear and then hugged it. It was the nicest thing someone has ever given me. I cuddled with the bear as I laid on my bed and closed my eyes; then I fell asleep.

* * *

 **New chapter! Yay! I started this last night, but my computer died, so it's up now instead. :)**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	4. Thursday Morning

Jeff's POV

I got up the next morning. I decided maybe I should check on Clark. And he could be up, so I might as well. I carefully pushed the door open a little bit to look in and smiled at the sight.

He was fast asleep and he had the bear Nick and I had gotten him in his arms. I guess he did like it.

I then went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Since it's Clark's first official day with them, I thought I could make something special.

And if Clark thought the pizza last night was good, wait until he tries my pancakes.

As I finished making the batter and started to cook them, Nick came down.

"I could smell them from the bedroom." Nick said and I smiled. He loved my pancakes.

"Well, it's Clark first day with us. So I thought I should make these." I said. "Do you think he'll like these?"

"Honey, he liked the pizza last night. He is going to _love_ these." Nick commented and I laughed. Nick then went into the fridge and put some juice on the table, Clark could decide what he wanted when he got up. "Oh, Jeff, we might need to go shopping. Because all we really have left is pizza and juice." Nick said and then laughed a little.

"I guess we could take Clark with us. We could go after we get him registered for school." I said. Then something occurred to him. "Did you find out where he went to school last?"

"Well I talked to Melinda and well, Clark apparently has been homeschooled. He hasn't been to any school, but it was strange Melinda said he didn't have many records—he doesn't have many records for anything." Nick said, he found it strange. "It wasn't just for school, he didn't have many medical records, dental records, and any other records you could think of."

"Music records?" I questioned and then laughed.

"Jeff, be serious!"

"Sorry, but what does that mean?" I asked, I mean Clark had to go to school and there wasn't really a way for us to homeschool him. I was a Middle School teacher and Nick was a dentist. And it's not like we could leave a seven year old here by himself.

"Well Melinda said, he has to take a test to see what he knows, if they can put him in second grade." Nick said. "But Melinda said it should be fine. But she also said, we would also need to get his medical and dental records updated, since there wasn't much to find, but said to wait on that for a little bit."

"Well right now he should get used to us. It'll be harder if right away we push him to see doctors and dentists and all that." I stated. No kid likes going to the dentist or doctor, I would definitely know, so it's good to wait on that. Especially since Clark is still getting used to us.

"Well breakfast is pretty much ready, so why don't you get him?" I stated and Nick nodded and went upstairs.

Clark's POV

I felt someone shake me awake and then I opened my eyes. I looked around the room and then my eyes found Nick. "Morning Clark." He said to me.

"Morning." I said and then sat up.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Nick asked me. I grinned, wow, they were going to let me have something to eat for breakfast. Well I guess it won't be an everyday thing, just occasional like my mom did.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jeff's making his special pancakes." Nick told me. Pancakes? I have never had one. I have always seen people eating them and wondered if they are as good as people make them out to be. "Come on, let's go downstairs." I followed him downstairs and then sat at the table; same place as last night.

"Morning Clark." Jeff said. "Question, do you like chocolate?" I have only ever had chocolate once and it was good. My mom got it for me once when she came home late, it was amazing.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, I'll put some chocolate chips in these." He said. Then I looked and saw that some were already made without the chocolate chips. He then walked away from the stove and gave me a plate with a flat pancake on it. Then Nick came over and butter and some sticky brown stuff on it. I looked on the bottle and it was called syrup.

"Try it." Nick said. "It's good."

I eat some without hesitation because if I don't they'll get mad at me and I don't want them to get mad when I haven't even been here a day yet.

I tasted the pancake, wow this is good. I guess the TV was right and pancakes were really good. Now I know why my mom wouldn't share with me when she had a pancake one time. It was too good to share, I guess.

Then eventually Jeff stopped cooking and both he and Nick sat down at the table with me. Wow, twice in one week? I probably shouldn't get used to this, but I like it.

"Do you want something drink?" Nick asked me and I nodded. "Whatever you want. We have grape, apple, and orange juice."

"But orange doesn't really taste good with pancakes." Jeff then said. "But you can have whatever you want."

"Grape?"

Then Nick poured me some grape juice. It was still as good as it was yesterday. I finished the pancake and juice. Then I tried one with chocolate chips. That was even better.

"Okay Clark, so today, we're going to take you to this school down the street. And then afterwards, we'll go to the store." Nick told me. I guess they weren't going to be teaching me here. I have never been to real school, my mom always said it's awful.

"We'll go later, so you can go watch TV or something for now. And then we'll get dressed and go." Jeff told me and I nodded. I walked out of the kitchen, but I tripped over the rugs and feel into the table. Then there was a smash, after this glass thing hit my leg. Pieces everywhere.

 _Can't go even one day without messing up, Clark!_

Jeff's POV

I heard a smash. Nick and I went out and saw pieces of glass and then Clark on the ground, his leg was bleeding a little. Oh, he must have tripped over the rug.

I walked over to him and his breathing picked up and he started to cry. "I'm—I'm s-sorry! It-It was an a-accident!" He sobbed and then he started to shake. "I'm sorry!" I looked back to Nick and then back to Clark. He must think we're going to be mad at him.

I picked him up and then brought him over to the couch, while Nick would clean up the mess. I put Clark down on my lap and he was still crying. I started to rock him and rub his back. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." I soothed and then he moved his hands from his eyes.

"Y-You're n-not mad at m-me? Aren't y-you going to p-punish me?" He asked—but he didn't anything wrong. He then squeezed his eyes shut, like I was—did he think I was going to hit him?

"Clark, you didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident." I said as I rubbed his back. "And even if you do something wrong, neither Nick nor I would _ever_ hit you, if that's what you're afraid of."

Clark open his eyes and looked at me. "Then when what are you going to do with me?" He asked.

"You said it was an accident, right?" I asked and he nodded as another tear fell down his face. I wiped it away. "Well, then we're not mad. Right now, I care that you got hurt." Clark then looked at his knee, I guess he didn't realize it.

Nick then came over with the first aid kit. "Alright, I'm going to clean this up for you." Nick told him and he nodded. I noticed that he seemed scared, of course I would be too.

"You can hold my hand if you want." I told him and he grabbed my hand tightly.

"Alright, this may sting a little." Nick said and then Clark buried his head into my shoulder and winced as Nick cleaned up the cut. A minute later, he put a bandage over it. "There, you'll all done."

Clark's POV

I kept my head buried into Jeff's shoulder, I felt a sting, it wasn't too bad, but there was probably another part that would hurt more. But then, he told me I was done.

I looked and there was a brown bandage on my knee. It didn't even hurt really. I guess Nick's not a doctor, or else he would have hurt me. I guess that's a good thing.

"You're okay." Jeff said and put my head back on his shoulder and instead of pushing me away or telling me to get off, he wrapped his arms around me. No one has ever let me hold their hand, especially when I was scared. And my mom never held me before. "You're okay." Jeff whispered.

This was really different. They let me eat with them. They made me breakfast. They didn't get mad at me for breaking something. They didn't hurt me. And he's holding me. This is different.

I like it.


	5. Registration & Grocery Shopping

Nick's POV

I cleaned up the mess and then left Clark and Jeff alone for a little bit. It seemed like Clark needed the comfort Jeff was giving him. I guess it's a sign that he's warming up to us. I then went upstairs and got dressed, brushed my teeth, hair, and then went backstairs.

I cleared my throat, in a way of getting Jeff and Clark's attention. "You boys should get ready." I stated and Jeff looked at Clark and then nodded. He moved Clark off his lap and then Clark followed behind him up the stairs.

Jeff's POV

I went upstairs and got ready like Nick said to. After I was finished and walked into Clark's room and he was dressed. He cleaned up pretty quickly. I then took a hair brush and brushed his hair, I figured I might as well, since he hadn't done it yet.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"Well we're going to the elementary school down the street, since you need to go to school." I said with a grin. "And then we'll go to the grocery store and get some food. As much as I like pizza and I know how much you like it, we'll need to get some more food in the house."

"Don't I need stuff for school?" Clark asked and then glanced at the clock. "And didn't school start already?" I grin a bit—he definitely was a smart kid.

"You're not going to school—we're going there to register you—they'll test you to see what grade they'll put you in and such." I tried to explain and sighed. "I think Nick will explain it to you better."

"Do I have to—take a test?" Clark asked.

"Don't worry, they just want to see what you know."

"Okay." Clark eventually said, but he didn't seem too happy about it. I knew that tests weren't fun, but sure enough he'd be fine. It's just to make sure he's ready for the second grade. I followed behind Clark as we met Nick downstairs in front of the door.

Clark's POV

I got into the car and the drive seemed like forever. I didn't like the idea of having to take a test to see where I would be put. What if I get all the questions wrong? I don't want them all to think I'm stupid, even though I am. I do all the wrong things all the time and mommy always said I was.

I followed Nick and Jeff into this building and then we went back into this room and I looked up at this tall man. I took a few steps back, I didn't want to be here.

I looked up at Jeff once he was looking at me and held his hand out to me. I looked at it and took a step back. I wanted to leave.

"Hey, it's okay, don't be scared. You're okay." Jeff said and I shook my head. Then the man walked over to me and I wanted to hide—he looked scary.

"Hey, I'm Mr. Richards, and I'm guessing your name's Clark, right?" He asked me and I nodded. "Don't worry, we're just going to talk, okay?" I sighed and I nodded. I knew if I ran, I'd get in trouble and even though they said, they would never hurt me, I didn't know if I could believe that.

Nick and Jeff sat down in the chairs in front of this desk. They both then turned to me. "Come here, sit on one of our laps." Jeff said and I walked closer to him and then he pulled me onto his lap. I knew they had to since, I couldn't sit anywhere else.

They asked some easy questions first. My name, age, and stuff like that. Then he wrote it down, I guess if I was going to go here, they needed to know that stuff. Then after a while, they mentioned the test; I didn't want to do that.

"Just relax Clark, it won't take long and we don't expect you to get them all right." He says. "Just go with Ms. Kelly and she'll ask you some questions." He told me and I followed her. I didn't want to do this.

Jeff's POV

After Clark went back with this lady for the test, Nick and I talked with Mr. Richards and said how he was placed with us for week so far, to how it goes, and such. He wondered why we were doing it now, but school was important if he remains with us or not. And with Clark having no records, the sooner the better.

However, we'd have to wait and see. This was up to Clark too. We definitely want to adopt Clark—it's only been one day, but I have definitely taken a liking to him already, and I know Nick has too—but Clark has to want to be with us.

Then they talked about how the teachers were and such. They try to keep a good school environment and most of the kids were pretty nice; I knew there were some troublemakers, but they tried to handle those. This seemed like a nice school.

We waited a little bit and then Ms. Kelly brought Clark back into the room and he moved to the corner and didn't look too happy. "Clark you can wait outside for a minute." She said and he left the room. "Well Clark is a smart kid, but I don't think he's ready for 2nd grade." She says.

"So where do you want to put him?" Nick asks.

"Well based on what he knows, I'd say 1st grade is where he should be. I mean, he's definitely ready for 1st grade, he seems to be at the level those kids would be at." She says. I guess that's good, I mean there are some kids that start school a year late, so there would be some seven year olds in first grade.

"Okay, so Clark should be able to start Monday, I'll e-mail you the information when I have him placed in a class." I nodded and then Nick and I shook his hand. We then went out into the hallway to where Clark was, he looked scared. I guess he was worried we'd be mad at him for not being ready for second grade or something like that. I don't know—just a guess.

"You'll start first grade on Monday." I told him with a smile.

"You're—you're not mad?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Why would we be mad?"

"I'm too stupid for second grade."

"Hey, you're not stupid. You're just not ready for second grade." I said and then got down to Clark's level. "I didn't start second grade until I was eight." It was true and it seemed to make Clark feel better—probably because he knew I wasn't stupid and I'm sure us not being mad at him helped as well.

"Come on, let's go shopping." Nick said.

* * *

We went to the grocery store. We put Clark in the cart to start off and he didn't seem to argue. We went through produce first and got bananas, apples, grapes, strawberries, mangos, and oranges. Then we went over to the vegetables and got some carrots, celery, broccoli, tomatoes, and the lettuce we use for making salads. "We'll have to get dressing if you're planning on making salads."

"Well I'm going to get some meat and cheese from the deli, why don't you take Clark and get some snacks and such." Nick suggested and looked to Clark.

"Want to come with me and get some good stuff?" I asked Clark and he nodded. "Do you need the cart?" I asked Nick and he shook his head.

"I think I can manage carrying sliced meat and cheese." Nick said and then I took Clark through the aisles. I picked up some white bread and then saw some yogurt. I picked up some Cherry and Vanilla and then went through the next which was mostly pasta.

"Let me know if there's anything you like." I told Clark because he seemed to be looking around. I then picked up some pasta and then saw Clark pointing to the macaroni and cheese. I should have guessed; all kids love macaroni and cheese. I put a few boxes of it in the cart, but not too many. Nick prefers it if I make macaroni and cheese and I'm sure if Clark tasted it, he would too.

I noticed Clark squirming around after getting a few more things. "Do you want to walk?" I asked and he nodded. I picked him up and put him on the ground. I got some snacks—crackers, chips, and cookies. And then I got a couple of things and then saw Nick coming my way. He put some stuff in the cart and he looked at the stuff that I got.

"What are you trying to buy half the store?" Nick joked as he looked through. I laughed and then he picked up the macaroni and cheese boxes and gave me a questionable look.

"You should have seen how Clark was eyeing them. I wasn't going to tell him 'sorry we can't buy them because Nick says they're bad'."

"Alright, but just this once. I'm sure he'll agree once he tastes you're homemade." Nick says and then his eyes glance around. "Speaking of him…where is Clark?" He asks. What is talking about he's—I looked and I don't see Clark anymore.

"He was just right here a second ago—I swear." I say—oh my god, did I just lose him?

* * *

Clark's POV

I was with Jeff and after he put me down, I saw the ice cream and I couldn't help but go to where it was. I had it once before and it was the best. I wondered if I asked, they'd get it. I turned around to ask but Jeff was gone. I walked out and I didn't see him or Nick. I saw a lot of people, but not them.

I walked a bit and still didn't find them.

I looked and still didn't see them.

They were gone.

 _Looks like they decided they didn't want you._

I started to cry. Where did they go? Why would they leave me?

Jeff's POV

I can't believe it. I lost him.

"Where could he be?" Nick asked and I shook my head, I didn't know. I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. Day two and I already managed to lose him.

Nick and I turned the attention when we heard loud crying, it was close by. We went out and then saw Clark, oh my god. I started quickly going towards him and called out his name. "CLARK!" He looked up to me and once I got to him, I picked him up and wrapped my arms around him and he continued to cry.

"Shh, it's okay." I said softly as I stroked the back of his head and held him close. I felt relief knowing that he was safe. "I got you."

"I lost you." Clark said quietly.

"I know, but we found you now. You're okay now." I said as I walked back over to Nick. "I'm sorry, I thought you were right next to me."

"I-I'm sorry—I saw ice cream—and then I turned a-around and—you w-were gone." Clark stuttered.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you." I told him as he started to finally calm down. "Did you want ice cream?" I asked him and he looked at me and nodded. "Come on, why don't we go pick out a flavor?" I asked and he nodded. I got a container of half and half. Clark didn't know what flavor he wanted, so I decided that would be a good choice. We then paid for the food and went home.

* * *

 **So Clark's going to be in first grade. And Jeff and Nick lost Clark in the grocery store briefly, but I'm sure every parent has that happen, right?**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	6. School

_Monday Morning_

Nick's POV

The alarm went off around 7:30 and I got up and went to get Clark up. I gently shook him awake. "Hey buddy, you have to wake up." I said softly and he soon opened his eyes.

"Tired." He said and closed his eyes. I sighed, but of course I couldn't say he should have went to bed earlier, but I couldn't because he went to bed when Jeff and I told him to as usual.

"I know, but you have to wake up. You have to school to school and both Jeff and I have to go to work." I say and then Clark opens his eyes and sits on his bed. I then take out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans for him to wear. "You get dressed and I'll get Jeff to make some breakfast."

I left and shook Jeff awake. I then kissed his forehead, which once again, got him to open his eyes. "I just wanna sleep." He mumbled and I laughed. Though I couldn't disagree, but we had to go.

"Come on, get up. We all have to get up today." I say. "Now should I cook breakfast this morning?"

"Yes, unless you're okay with me burning the kitchen down." Jeff said, I could tell he was majorly tired. I laughed a little though.

"This is what happens when you stay up till midnight watching Star Wars. Now go help Clark get ready." I say and then went downstairs and started looking breakfast.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I got up and went into Clark's room and saw that he wasn't up. I thought Nick got him up, but I then realized the covers we're pulled up and it looked like a large lump was on his bed. He was up, but he wasn't up out of bed.

I then shook him a little. "Come on Clark, you got to get ready for school." I say.

"I don't wanna." I hear him say.

"Hey, come on out of there—" I say as I pulled the covers off and see Clark laying down on the bed, holding his teddy bear close. He looked up at me and I could see the tears in his eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna go to school." Clark says.

"Why not? School's fun!" I say, and I know it is in the earlier grades. I remember really liking the first grade. I never wanted to miss a day of school then. Clark shook his head at my comment. "Hey, what are you scared of?" I asked as I pulled him over so his head was resting on my lap.

"I just don't wanna go." He says, he's not giving me a reason.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I'm not going to know the answers." He says.

"You might. And if you don't, it's alright. You'll learn there, so you don't have to know all the answers right away."

"No one's going to like me." He says as tears fall down his face.

"Of course the other kids are going to like you." Jeff tells him. He remembers thinking that on his first day of kindergarten. "And I'm sure you'll have a bunch of fun too."

"No, I don't want to go." He cries and a part of me wants to give in, but I know Nick would kill me. And I'm sure Clark would like it after today was over.

"You're going to be fine, Clark. You're going to have lots of fun, learn, make friends, and when the day is over, I'll be there to pick you up and we'll have some more fun when you get home. I promise." I say as I stroke his hair and wipe his tears away. He then nods and sits up on his bed.

"Now just get your clothes on and you can come and eat breakfast downstairs." I say with a smile and then join Nick in the kitchen, whom was making some oatmeal.

"Interesting choice." I say and he laughs.

"Shut up, you love my oatmeal." Nick says and I don't argue. Only Nick Duval can make good oatmeal. "And besides, it's simple and I think that's what Clark needs this morning." He says and I nod. Nick was right, Clark didn't need something big with him being so nervous.

A few minutes later, Clark came downstairs and sat at the table. Nick put a bowl of oatmeal in front of it. "If it's too hot, let me know." Nick tells him and Clark kind of just looks at it. I get him some apple juice and put it there and grin at him.

"I'm not hungry." Clark says and I knew Nick was going to tell him that he needed to eat, but I stopped him before he could. Clark was stressed enough and I wasn't liking the idea of forcing him to eat. Especially like this—it may end up coming back and it would not be a pretty sight.

"You don't have to eat it, but at least drink your juice okay?" I said and Clark nodded and drank a little bit. I then turned to Nick who was giving me a look. "I'm not going to force him to eat, I don't want him to end up getting sick on his first day." I stated and I knew Nick agreed with me.

Then soon enough, I got my shoes on as Nick told Clark to get his things. He sluggishly made his way and got his jacket, backpack, and shoes. Then we left.

* * *

Clark's POV

I got in the car and just sat there as they drove. I put my head against the window and wished I was somewhere else. I didn't want to go to school. Mommy always told me how bad those schools were. Jeff had to be wrong about school because I knew no one was going to like me and I was probably going to be the dumbest person there. I mean, school started like last month, I think.

"Alright Clark, we're here." Nick says and I look out the window and slump in my seat. I didn't want to go out there. I did not want to leave this car.

"Come on, I'll walk you in." Jeff says and I only get out once he's outside my door is because I don't want them to yell at me. I'm surprised they haven't gotten mad at me yet.

I follow Jeff to this room and this woman approaches me. I go behind Jeff.

"It's okay." Jeff says and I feel his hand on my back. I hold onto his legs, I don't want to go in there and I don't want him to leave. "He's never been to school before." I hear Jeff say to the lady.

"It's alright, I see it all the time." She says. "Clark, I'm Ms. Lucy, I'm going to be your teacher. And I'm promise we'll have lots of fun. Now you two say goodbye and I'll introduce Clark to the class."

Jeff then gets down on his knees and looks at me. "No, don't go." I say, but not too loud. I don't want other people to hear me or they'll think I'm a baby.

"I have to buddy. Both Nick and I have to go to work and you have to stay here to learn and have a bunch of fun. I promise, you're going to be fine. I'll pick you up later today." Jeff says and then gives me a hug. I feel like crying, but I stop myself. I am not going to cry. I am too old for that. Then everyone would really think I was a baby.

Jeff then started to leave and I put my coat on hook. I saw above it there was a sticker with my name on it. I guess I had to use that hook every day. I then followed Ms. Lucy to the front of the classroom and kept my head down. "Class, this is Clark, he will be joining our class today." She said. "Now Clark, you can find an empty seat, there." She said and I went down the row of desks, walking slowly until I reached the empty one near the back.

"Okay class, for math today, I thought we'd do a review game on what we learned last week." She said and everyone seemed excited. "So I'll ask a question—it'll be two of you at a time—and whoever gets it first wins a prize. You stand up when you hear your name." I guess the prize was fun—I wondered what it was. But like it mattered, it's not like I could ever win.

"Sam and Olivia." She says and this blonde girl and this tall boy stands up. "Sarah was baking cookies for a bake sale. She makes 10 chocolate chip cookies, 3 peanut butter cookies, and 8 sugar cookies. How many cookies did she make in total?" Ms. Lucy asks. I think about it and I think I had the answer.

"21." The girl says.

"Olivia got it." Ms. Lucy says and then places a piece of chocolate on her desk. Oh, that kind of prize.

"Next…Owen and Avery." Once again a boy and a girl stands up. "Richard picked 16 flowers from his mother's garden. He gave 2 flowers to his mother and 4 flowers to his sister. Now how many flowers does he have left over?" She asks. That question sounded easy. I knew it had to be ten.

"10." Avery says. And then Ms. Lucy gives her a piece of candy. And it went on and on. There was Lily and Amanda, Daniel and Janie, Micah and Jared, Kayla and Ali, and then Celia and Jess. I think that was it since everyone went.

"Now Julian and Clark." She says. Wait what? I didn't think she would be having me do it. I haven't been here. But I stand up and look at the other guy standing. He looks at me funny, probably thinking it'll be easy to get this right. "Okay Danielle was selling brownies. She started with 20. She sold 10 to her friends at school, 5 to her teachers, and 2 to her mom. How many more brownies does she have left to sell?" She asked. I counted as she asked the problem.

"3." I said—I knew that had to be the answer. I was surprised that other boy didn't get it faster. I never had done math in this way before.

"Clark got it." Ms. Lucy says and I look around and everyone seemed surprised. I was too. She then hands me a piece of candy and I sit down. I guess today wasn't starting off so bad.

* * *

Then a little later we moved on to Science and then after we went outside. I think Ms. Lucy called it morning recess. When everyone started playing, I didn't really know what to do. It's not like I had any friends to play with. There was a wall and I found this tennis ball on the ground and decided to play wall ball with it.

I did for a while and then the ball went over my head and turned around and saw that kid Julian had it. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"I guess you don't need this then."

"I-I…"

"Julian, cut it out." The other boy next to him said. I think his name was Owen, but I wasn't sure.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He said and I backed up. I didn't know what to do and I was scared of what he might do to me. "You weren't like that in math this morning?" He says. Was he mad that I got the answer before he did? "You think you're so smart?" He says and then pushes me down. He then starts to laugh as I shuffle away.

"Leave me alone." I say and they laugh. They're laughing at me.

"Awe, are you going to cry? You're such a baby!" He says laughing. "Do you need your mommy?" No, please don't say that word. I cover my ears, it doesn't help. But I wish they would leave.

"Julian, what are you doing?" I look up and see this girl. "Leave him alone. He never did anything to you."

"Stay out of this Janie." Julian says.

"Leave or I'll tell Ms. Lucy on you." She says and gets in between me and him. He looks angry and instead of hurting her or me, he walks away, with the other boy at his side. Then the girl turns to me and grins at me. "Are you okay?" She asks and holds a hand out to me.

I nodded and then take her and she pulled me up.

"Sorry about him, he is just mad you beat him in math today. But it's not your fault." She says. "I'm sure he'll forget about that. But if not, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you." I grin a little, I guess that was nice.

"I'm Janie."

"Clark."

"Come on, you can play with me and my friends." I say, but then the whistle blows. "…well we can do that after lunch. And you can sit next to me too."

I grin again. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **So Clark's first day of school. And of course his first friend would be Janie ;) I was going to add more to this, but it got very long, so, I ended it here.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	7. Monday Evening

Nick's POV

I wanted to know more about Clark's mom and what has happened to him. I mean this whole situation is just very odd. I mean, he basically doesn't exist because he doesn't seem to have any records. I managed to find his birth certificate, but finding that was like hacking into protected files; it was very difficult.

At least I found out what Clark's birthday was; November 23rd. But the odd thing with the birth certificate was that Clark's father was not listed. Just his mother Lila. But no father.

And that seemed to really be the only thing I could find on Clark.

When I got home, I decided to research his mother. Maybe I could find something there. But she seemed to be a mystery too. It kept leading me to people on Facebook with the same name.

It's like Clark barley exist other than his birth.

 _Birth._ That's it. On his birth certificate, his mother was listed as Valerie L. Richards. I guess that Lila was her maiden name and she must have changed it sometime after Clark's birth.

I typed her name in and then a got a bunch of results. I might have found something.

* * *

Clark's POV

I walked with Janie out of the school and when I saw Jeff, said goodbye and then ran over to him and held onto him. I was happy to see him. He really did come for me.

"Hey buddy." Jeff says and then picks me up. "Did you have a good day?" I nodded. "I knew you would. Now let's go home. I wonder what Nick is making us tonight." Jeff says as he opens the car door and puts me down so I can get in.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" I ask once Jeff and I are in the car.

"Yes." Jeff says and I grin. I get to come back and play with Janie again.

* * *

Nick's POV

I am looking at the results I found on Clark's mother and what I found was- I didn't even know how to describe it. Then I heard the door being unlocked and closed the stuff I was looking at. They didn't need to see that, Jeff could see later when we were alone.

Jeff and Clark came into the room and smiled as I got up and went over to them. I gave Jeff a kiss on the cheek. "How was work darling?" I asked him.

"Gave a pop quiz because my kids weren't paying attention when we were going over notes. Only two people managed to get more than four questions right." Jeff says. I shook my head, but hopefully his kids learned. "I won't put them in the grading system this time, as long as they learned from this."

I laughed a bit and then looked down at Clark. I picked him up and ruffled his hair. "And how was your first day of school?" I asked him. "Are you friends with the entire school yet?"

"I could see he made a special friend." Jeff whispers. "Tell him."

"Her name is Janie."

"Ooo, a girl. Is she pretty?" Nick says. He could hear the wedding bells already.

"She's nice." Clark says, I guess he didn't feel comfortable answering that. "I sat with her and Danny at lunch and played with them at recess. And we played this math game and I got the answer right first and got a piece of chocolate."

"That's great!" I praised.

"I knew you would have fun." Jeff says and then goes upstairs to get changed.

"How about I get you a snack to eat before dinner?" I asked Clark and he nodded, he was always hungry and I didn't think a small snack would hurt before dinner. I put him down and we go into the kitchen and give a mango, cut up into pieces and put it on the table in front of him.

I then started to cut up some vegetables on the counter and Jeff came down a few moments later. I smiled as he came over to me, but I focused on where the knife was going so I didn't cut my fingers off.

"So what's on the menu for tonight?" Jeff asks.

"Carrots, beef and mashed potatoes." I say as I finish cutting up the carrots and then glance over at Clark, who seemed to look upset. I stopped cutting and went over to him. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna eat anymore." Clark says. I see that there were four pieces of mango left, he only ate three. This was strange; usually he eats just about everything I put on his plate.

"Why not? I thought you were hungry."

"I am." Clark says and I sighed. Was this where he wanted a cookie instead of something healthy? Well I guess all kids could go through that.

"Clark, I already cut this up for you." I started to say and then he looked up at me with those pleading eyes, he really didn't want the mango. "Clark, I'm not going to give you something else."

"But—But it makes my throat hurt." Clark says—wait what?

"What do you mean? Has it been hurting all day?" I ask, was Clark coming down with something? I feel his forehead and he didn't have a fever.

"No, this made it hurt. It always makes it hurt." Clark says. I then turned back to Jeff. "Get me a flashlight." I say and then take Clark into the living room, having him lay down on the sofa.

Jeff's POV

I get Nick the flashlight and stand beside him. I didn't know what was going on, but something was wrong with Clark and I was worried. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." Nick says. "Clark, I need you to open your mouth for me, buddy." Nick says gently and Clark sits up quickly and shakes his head. I could tell by the look on Clark's face that he was scared. I would be too, his throat was just suddenly hurting and now someone wanted to look in his mouth. He would not be okay with it.

"Clark, I really need to see—" Nick started to say, but Clark shook his head quickly. "Clark—"

"Nick, he's scared and confused." I say.

"Clark, I just want to see why your throat's hurting you. I am not going to hurt you. I'm just going to look in your mouth with a light, that's all." Nick says, more gently. "How about if you sit on Jeff's lap?" Nick asks. I remembered how holding Clark helped him calm down when Nick cleaned his cut. He probably was thinking if I held him again, maybe it'd make him feel better.

"Come here buddy." I said and picked Clark up and then placed him in my lap once I sat down on the couch. "Now can you let him see? He wants to make it better?" I wrapped my arms around Clark and then he opened his mouth. I watched as Nick turned on the flashlight and looked in his mouth.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"As I thought it would." Nick says and turns off the flashlight. "He's allergic to the mango. That's why his throat is hurting. It's not severe as it could be, but I guess that could be a good thing." Nick says and then comes back with some kind of liquid.

"Clark, this will help with your throat." Nick says and pours some into a cup. "I promise it'll make you feel better." Nick says, I guess he knew Clark didn't want to take that. I wouldn't have wanted to take that. But Clark took the cup and swallowed the liquid.

I held Clark in my arms after Nick took the bottle back into the kitchen and probably finished making dinner. I rubbed Clark's back and then eventually Nick came back into the room, and then Clark looked up at him.

"Does your throat feel any better buddy?" Nick asks and Clark nods. I grinned, at least that stuff helped.

"I don't have to finish the mango, do I?" Clark asks.

"Of course not—actually I don't want you eating those since you're allergic to them." Nick says.

"Do I still get dinner?" Clark asks.

"Of course, why would you think you wouldn't get dinner?" Nick asks, I was curious myself.

"Because I didn't eat all the mango."

"Oh sweetie, I thought you just wanted something else because you were being picky. I'm not going to force you or deny you food since you don't want to eat something that makes you feel bad. You shouldn't have mangos since you are allergic to them." Nick says and I look and see that Clark's spirits are brightened.

"Now, how about I order us some pizza?" Nick asks, probably thought Clark might like it after what just happened. And Nick didn't really like cooking all that much either.

Clark nods happily. "Can we get pepperoni and black olives?" Clark asks and I look at Nick with a smirk. He sighs and nods.

"This is why I like you. You like good pizza toppings." I joked and then ruffled Clark's hair. Then I look at Clark and he seems upset. "Hey, what's the matter? Is your throat hurting again or something?"

"What if I didn't like olives?" Clark questioned.

"Uhh, I'm sure Nick would like to talk to you about how disgusting he thinks they are." I say. "But, hey tell me what's wrong."

"You said you like me because I like them. You wouldn't like me if I didn't?" Clark states and I frown.

"No, no, that was a joke. I'd like you no matter what you liked." I say and wrap my arms back around him and hold Clark close.

"Does Nick like me even though I like them and he doesn't?" Clark then asks.

"Of course he does." I say and then look up at Nick when he comes back in. I wonder if he heard what Clark just says.

"Clark, we like you for you. Not just because you like or don't like something we like or don't like." Nick says. "We just like you and I promise you, nothing will change that."

"Promise?" Clark asks.

"Promise." Nick and I say in unison and then we both hug him.

* * *

Nick's POV

I had put Clark to bed and then went on the computer and then soon after that, Jeff came down and found me. I turned to him and I knew what was on his mind.

"What Clark said earlier was bothering you, isn't?" I questioned. "Jeff it wasn't your fault. Parents joke like that all the time, how were you supposed to know that he would take it seriously?"

"That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that he thought we only like him for a like or dislike or whatever." Jeff says. "And don't you notice how he always did what he was told when he was told and all that. It's like he is afraid of doing something wrong. As if we won't like him anymore if he does something wrong."

"I did notice that." I say, which is why I wanted to look more into him. See if I could find anything. Even foster kids, don't typically have Clark's type of behavior. And some typically have the complete opposite behavior. "Listen, I was trying to find more about his mom—"

"There's basically nothing." Jeff states.

"Yes, but after a lot of searching I managed to find Clark's birth certificate." I started to say, but then Jeff cut in.

"Really? When's his birthday?"

"November 23rd, but that's not where I was going—"

"Sorry."

"—anyways, on his birth certificate, his mother is listed as Valerie Richards." I say and watched Jeff's facial expression to see if he was catching on. "Anyways, sometimes after Clark's birth, she must have changed her name. Then I searched her name and I found a bunch of things."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, she has two DUI's. And there was something about her getting involved with a couple of fugitives."

"What—"

"Drug dealers mostly, but one of them was also a sexual predator."

"She has a child and was having relations with—"

"I'm guessing she just stayed with them so she could get money to live off." I say. "And from what I can see, she was a prostitute…" That wasn't uncommon. And I guess that was why Clark was familiar with being left alone for a while. It was a norm for him while living with his mom. And maybe since there wasn't too much money, she would just give Clark something small to eat and if he didn't eat it, he wouldn't eat. Maybe he's had that experience with the mango before but his mother didn't care if he was allergic. I guess she didn't even think about taking him to a doctor.

"I guess this also explains why Clark barley has any records. She lays low and Clark has no records besides his birth." Jeff says. "How could anyone—"

"I don't know Jeff—anyways, I guess this might explain Clark's behavior." Nick says and he knew there was probably more to it than what he could find and only Clark could have experienced, but he doubted he would want to talk about it. "Anyways, we better get some rest. Melinda is going to come by tomorrow isn't she?"

"I thought that wasn't for a couple of days." Jeff said.

"It was, but she rescheduled for tomorrow because something else has come up." I say. I really hoped tomorrow went well.

"Do you think it'll go okay?" Jeff asks, nervously.

"I hope so." I say as I wrap my arms around him. "You love him, don't you?" I questioned, I could see how happy Jeff seemed to be with Clark. And Jeff just seemed to be a natural dad. And since Clark started staying with us, life had seemed to be better. And from what I could see, Clark liked it here; hopefully.

"Of course I do. I think I started on the first day." Jeff says and I smile.

"Me too." I say. "But it's all up to Clark. He has to want to stay here." I just really hope that I'm right about Clark seeming to like it here. And liking us. I loved him and even though it hasn't been long, Jeff and I love him like he is our own. It hasn't been a week and I can't imagine what it would be like to lose him. We love Clark and really hope he wants to stay here as much as we want him to.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review.**


	8. I Will Keep You Safe

Clark's POV

I woke up and my room was dark. And there were noises coming from outside my window and I think it sounded like rain. Then there was a loud sound. I could have screamed, but I covered my mouth so I didn't.

I knew that the sound was called thunder and it happened when it rained. What I didn't understand was why it had to be so loud and scary. I shouldn't be so scared of a sound. It's not like it can hurt me, right? Mommy always told me that I was being stupid, but I couldn't help it. I didn't like it.

There was a flash of light and then the loud sound came back. I wanted it to stop. I threw the covers my head and held my bear close. I started crying, I didn't like it.

First the dream and now this.

After a few minutes, I didn't feel any better and it seemed like the storm was getting worse and the sounds were getting louder and louder. I took my bear and left my room. I hope I didn't get in trouble for being out of bed, but I was scared.

I went into Nick and Jeff's room. I knew when they said I could come get them when I needed something didn't mean this, but I needed this to stop. Though, I don't think they can control the weather. I saw Jeff sleeping and although, I didn't want to wake him, another sound of thunder and I started to shake him.

Jeff's POV

I slowly open my eyes at the feeling of someone shaking me. Once I'm sort of wake, I see that it's Clark waking me up. I rub my eyes and sit up a little bit. I take a look at him and he looks upset and scared. And then I listened and realized there must be a storm tonight.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked. "Did you have a bad dream?" I know it might be because of the thunder, but he had the look I used to have whenever I had a bad dream and would go into my mom's room. Clark nods and then I hear thunder, along with a frightened scream from Clark. I guess the thunder was scaring him as well.

"Shh, it's okay."

"I know, it's only a sound, but—"

"It's okay, it sounds scary, I know." I say as I get off the bed and down to Clark's level. "I just used to hate thunder just as much as you when I was your age. Now, come on, you can sleep with us here." I say and pick Clark up and get him in the middle of the bed. I get back into bed and put the blankets over us.

Another sound of thunder hits and Clark lets out a small frightened scream.

"Shh, come here, it's alright." I say and wrap my arms around him and I can feel Clark shaking. "It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you." I used my other arm and shook Nick awake. I might need his help to get Clark to calm down. And maybe he had some ideas that would work.

"What's going on?" Nick asked and then saw Clark was in my arms.

"He had a bad dream and the storm is scaring him." I tell him. "Any ideas on how to help him calm down?" I asked as Nick put his hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark turned around and saw Nick, but then another sound of thunder, which caused Clark to scream and he then started crying.

"Hey, it's alright, it won't hurt you." Nick says.

"We got you. We won't let anything hurt you. We're here now and we'll keep you safe." I tell him as I rub his back. "I promise."

"Maybe we could try singing to him." Nick suggests. I grin, why didn't I think of that? Surely that has worked on us as kids, and probably most kids, not just us. I then tried to think of a good song and then it came to me.

 _Hard to find a way to get through.  
It's a tragedy.  
Pulling at me like the stars do.  
You're like gravity.  
Even if the wind blows.  
Makes it hard to believe._

 _How are you gonna love?  
How are you gonna feel?  
How are you gonna live your life,  
like the dream you have is real.  
If you lost your way.  
I will keep you safe.  
We'll open up all the world inside,  
See it come alive tonight._

 _I will keep you safe.  
I will keep you safe.  
I will keep you safe._

When I had finished singing, Clark wasn't shaking or crying anymore. He felt relaxed and then I realized he was asleep. I guess it had worked. I looked to Nick and grinned. I guess the song helped.

"Goodnight Clark." I say softly as I laid back down with Clark snuggled up in my arms and fell asleep.

* * *

Nick's POV

I came home early so I could clean up a little before Melinda would make her appearance. She was checking in to see how it was going with the arrangement. I just really hope it would go the way that Jeff and I wanted it to go.

We loved Clark and we wanted him to stay.

It hasn't been long, but now, we couldn't imagine what life would be like without him.

Eventually Jeff and Clark came through the door and I kissed Jeff on the cheek as Clark went upstairs to change his clothes. "How was work?"

"Good. When does Melinda get here?" Jeff asked. Gosh, he sounded more worried than me.

"Soon. She said after 3, so that could be anytime now." I say and then I see Clark come back down the stairs with something in his hand. Wow, he learned how to change quickly. "Hey buddy, what do you got there?"

"I made this for you two." Clark says. "We painted today." I take the paper and see Clark painted a picture for Jeff and me. "Do you like it?" He asks, he sounds worried, as if I wouldn't like it or something.

"I love it!" I say and Clark's spirits brighten up.

"It's beautiful." Jeff says when I show it to Jeff. I'll have to hang it up somewhere later. Then I watch as Jeff picks up Clark and puts him on the couch. "Guess what?" Jeff says—oh no, I knew that look. "It's tickle time." Jeff says and then starts tickling Clark.

I watch as Clark starts laughing like crazy as Jeff tickles him. I couldn't help but be amused by watching. Then there was a knock at the door and I got up to get it and let Melinda inside.

"Hello Melinda." I say and step aside so she could come in.

"Hi Nick." She says as I close the door after she walks in. She then follows me to the living room and sees Clark on the couch with Jeff. "Hi Jeff. Hey Clark."Then suddenly, Clark started crying.

"Clark, what's the matter?" I asked as I sat down next to him on the couch and started rubbing his back. I didn't understand, he was fine just a second ago. I looked at Jeff and he seemed as confused as I was. It couldn't be Melinda, could it? I mean, when we first saw Clark, she seemed to be the only person he wasn't afraid of.

"I don't wanna leave!" Clark cried and then got closer to me. "I wanna stay here!" He cried and I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"Clark, shh—"

"I don't wanna leave!" Clark cried and I then turned to Melinda. I guess that now that Melinda was here, he thought she was here to take him away from us. I guess that must have happened when he was picked up the first time and when or if he was in another home that didn't work. I think Melinda mentioned that.

"Clark, Clark, listen to me, okay?" Melinda says, getting down to his level. He looks at her and I see the tears fall down his face. I wipe them away. I guess it was pretty clear that he liked it here. "I came to see how things were going here and to see if you liked living here with Nick and Jeff."

"I do. I do. I don't wanna leave." Clark says. "They're nice to me and I like them." I then looked up at Melinda and felt Jeff get closer. "Well, Nick, Jeff, what would you say about having Clark stay here with you permanently?"

I grinned and then turned to Jeff. We then looked down at Clark, he looked worried, as if we wouldn't want him to stay here. "Yes." Jeff and I say in unison.

"Really? You'll let me stay?" Clark asks.

"Of course." I say. "We don't want you to leave." Jeff and I then wrap around arms around him and I feel him relax a bit. I think he was happy with that decision.

"Alright, well, there will be some paperwork and stuff. Nick, I can discuss some stuff with you now." Melinda says and I get up and follow Melinda, I'm sure Jeff has Clark covered for a few minutes while Melinda and I talk.

"Alright, well I have some paper work to go over with you guys first, that you'll need to sign of course. And then eventually when you two are all cleared, we'll get a court date so you guys can officially adopt Clark. But first a few things, I'll need." Melinda said. "Remember when I mentioned Clark's dental and medical charts?" She asked and I nodded. I guess they would need us to take care of that. It would be no problem.

"That won't be a problem." I say.

"Yes, and well when Clark was brought to me, I put out a wide search on anything and the only dental and medical records I could find on him was small, but concerning." I frowned, concerning?

"The only time he has ever seen a doctor was when he was around four or five and it was trip to the ER where he was given an IV for dehydration." Melinda says. Poor buddy, I'm sure that wasn't fun.

"Don't worry Melinda, Jeff and I can handle this. No kid likes those things, but surly we'll get through it." I say. It might be a little difficult, I'm sure, but nothing we couldn't really handle. I mean, Clark's a good kid. What's the worst he could do?

"Alright, well, once we get those out of the way, we can start the process of you guys adopting him." Melinda says. "I'll show myself out. I think Clark will want to spend time with you guys." She says and leaves. I go back into the living room and watch Clark and Jeff.

"So you'll let me stay here?" Clark asks.

"We want you to stay here, Clark." Jeff says. "We never want you to leave." Clark puts his head on Jeff's chest and Jeff wraps his arms around him. "You're going to be a part of our family now." He smiled, it wasn't official yet, but Jeff and I both didn't need a document to tell us that Clark was ours now.

"So you and Nick will be my dads?" Clark asks.

"Yes, you're going to be our son." Jeff says and I then see a smile appear on Clark's face. I think that made him happy.

"I love it here." Jeff and I both smiled at Clark's words.

"And we love having you."

"I…I love you both." Clark says, after glancing up at me.

"We love you too, Clark." I say along with Jeff. I sit next to them and I somehow found a way to join the hug. I never thought I could be as happy as I was right now. I hadn't felt so happy since my wedding day. And now, we had a son. Clark was ours.

I just don't know if I could be any happier.

* * *

 **So Nick and Jeff will start the process in adopting Clark. There will be more chapters, and we'll probably learn more about Clark's past and such.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	9. You'll Never Walk Alone

Clark's POV

I was sitting with Janie and Danny at a table in the classroom. It had a few other kids too, but I didn't remember what their names was. It was craft time and Ms. Lucy told us to draw whatever she wanted. I decided to draw me with Nick and Jeff.

I still couldn't believe they wanted to keep me.

Mommy always told me no one else would ever love me; but I guess she was wrong.

"What are you drawing Clark?" Janie asks me after I was almost done.

"That's me, Nick, and Jeff." I tell her.

"Are they your daddies?" She asks me and I think for a minute, but then nod. I guess they kind of were. "That's cool you have two dads. Ali has two moms, I think." They were really nice and they never got mad at me, like mommy did.

"What are you drawing?" I ask Janie.

"That's me and that's the big orange tree in my backyard." She says. "I have to show you when you come over to my house." I turn back to finish my drawing and it's gone. I look around and under the table and I can't find it. "What's wrong?" Janie asks.

"My drawing is gone." I say and she starts looking. I look up and see Julian looking at it. Why did he take it?

"Wow such a drawing." Julian says.

"Give it back Julian." Janie says.

"Still having the girl talk for you Clark?" He says and laughs. "Who is Nick and Jeff anyways? Did you hear me Clark?" He says the last part louder.

"Go away Julian. They're his daddies."

"Why would he call his daddies by his first names? And how can someone have two daddies? They can't have a baby." He says.

"They a-are adopting me."

Julian laughs again. What was so funny? "So they aren't really your daddies."

"Yes they are!" I say.

"Oh look, someone can actually speak." He says. "I mean they did have you as a baby. You're not their kid."

"They say—they love me." I tell him and he laughs again.

"They're lying. How could anyone love you? They don't love you. They're not your kid." Julian says. I don't say anything back. That was what Mommy always told me. And she always says how people lie. I tried to stop myself, but I started to cry. Then everyone just stared at me and that made it worse.

"Clark—it's okay." I hear Janie says, but I shake my head. He was right—no one loves me. No one would ever love me. Mommy said so. Then Ms. Lucy came over and walked me out into the hallway.

"Clark, what's the matter?" She asks me, but I just continued to cry. I didn't tell her what Julian says because he would just get in trouble and he was right anyways. "Tell me what's wrong." I don't tell her. There was nothing she could do. She then takes me into her office and then gets on the phone. She probably is calling Nick and Jeff. No, they are going to hate me. They have leave work to come get me. They are going to be mad. I started crying more where I started to do hiccups.

Jeff's POV

I get the call during my lunch from Clark's teacher. She apparently called Nick first but there was no answer. He probably either didn't get the message or there was an emergency and couldn't come. I texted him, letting him know I would handle it.

I got there and could see Clark was pretty upset. "What happened?" I asked as she brought me outside of where Clark was.

"I'm not sure exactly. I was having the kids draw and the next thing I knew was Clark started crying. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong and he seemed really upset, so I thought it might be best if he went home." She tells me and I nod.

I went in and Clark was sobbing. He didn't seem sick or hurt, but something might have happened with one of the kids. I'm sure Nick and I could get him to tell us later. As he continued to cry, I picked him up and grabbed his belongings and then took him to the car. By then he calmed down a little bit, but by glancing back, I could see he was still crying, just not as audible.

I carried him inside and sat on the couch with him on my lap. But once I did he moved away from me. "Hey, hey, come here." I say and he quickly moves back. "Now you usually like it when I hold you."

"You're mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"You had to leave work." He says.

"Yes. But Ms. Lucy told me you were really upset, so I left so I could take you home." I tell him. "Clark, I would never be angry at you for that. And I'd rather be here with you anyways." Clark wipes another tear away as they start falling down his cheek again. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back.

"You're okay now."

* * *

I woke up to get some water and as I made my way back to bed, I heard crying coming from Clark's room. He must have had a bad dream. I slowly moved his door so I could get in and then slowly approached the bed. Clark was faced the opposite wall and was clearly awake. I started by rubbing his back, and usually that helped calm him down right away, but this time it didn't change. He continued to sob and that's when I took Clark in my arms. "Shh, shh, you're alright now." I sooth.

"I'm sorry." I hear Clark whisper.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask him.

"I woke you up." Clark tells me.

"I was already up. I was getting water and then I heard you crying, so I wanted to see what was making you so upset." I tell him as I continue to rub his back. "Did you have a bad dream?" Clark nods slowly against my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "You know, when I had bad dreams, it helped to talk about it." I tell Clark, hoping he would tell me. It seemed to really make him upset and I just wanted to make him feel better.

"Y-You and Nick d-didn't want me a-anymore." Clark says and starts to cry again.

"Oh Clark, that's not going to happen." I tell him. There was no way Nick or I would ever want Clark to leave.

"Yes it will." He says. I frowned at hearing his disbelief. What made him so sure that one day we'd decide we didn't want him anymore?

"No, we want you to stay with us."

"For now."

"Always." I corrected. We didn't want him to stay for only a short time. We want Clark to be with us always—well at least until he's ready to leave and live his own life.

I watched as Clark shook his head again. Why did he think I was lying to him? "Nobody loves anybody forever. And nobody would want me. That's what mommy told me and she was right." Clark says and starts to cry again.

How could someone say those things to a child? How could they say those things to their own child? I picked Clark up and held in my arms as he cried. I started to rock him, like I would if he was a baby and then started to softly sing another song my mom would sing to me.

 _When you walk through a storm  
Hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
At the end of a storm is a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of a lark_

 _Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Tho' your dreams  
Be tossed and blown  
Walk on  
Walk on  
With hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone  
You'll never walk alone_

Once I finished, I noticed Clark had stopped crying and was relaxed in my arms. He had his head against my chest, with him holding onto a part of my shirt in his hands. "We love you and we will always love you, Clark." I tell him. "Your mom was wrong. I will love Nick forever. He will love me forever. And we are going to love you forever. And we are going to keep you forever, I promise." He says and he notices that Clark seemed to believe him.

I wrapped my arms around him and just sat there holding him close for several minutes until I realized that it was late and we both had somewhere to be tomorrow. But maybe not.

"How would you like to stay home from school tomorrow and have some fun with me?" I ask Clark and he looks up. He slowly nods, after thinking about it. He must have some good friends at school then. If my mom had asked me that when I was seven I would have said yes before she even finished talking.

"Alright, it'll just be me and you." I tell him and Clark had a smile on his face, so I knew that was good. I did think it'd be good for us to get some sleep, but a part of me didn't want to move Clark because he looked so happy and relaxed.

"I think it's time to get back to sleep so tomorrow we are happy instead of really grumpy." I say in a sort of monster voice and Clark laughs. "Would you like it if I slept with you?" I ask and Clark practically nods right away. I move myself to the left side of Clark's twin bed and keep him wrapped up in my arms. I watched him fall asleep; he looked so much happier.

I had a feeling tomorrow we would have fun.

* * *

 **Yes, Julian is awful, but there is always that one kid. Now should I include Clark and Jeff's day off or not? Tell me, in the reviews. Also, the song is "You'll Never Walk Alone" is from the musical Carousel and I actually sang this song with my chorus at my Graduation. I hope you liked it.**

 **Sorry for being gone so long, but I have graduated and my work schedule isn't as busy, so I may have a bit more time for writing this summer.**

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	10. Day Off

Nick's POV

I woke and saw that Jeff wasn't next to me. I am usually the first to get up, but I guess there could be that day were Jeff decides to get before me. I do my usual routine and then when I went to get Clark up for school I found him asleep in Jeff's arms. I watched for a couple of minutes because I couldn't help but enjoy what I was seeing.

Then I went and gently shook Jeff and when that didn't work, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes started to flutter open and I grinned at him. "Hi." He says sleepily.

"Did Clark have another bad dream?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later." Jeff tells me. "Clark and I are staying home today. I thought we could have our own little day together. So go—shoo! And let us sleep." Jeff says and slowly his eyes fall close again. I shook my head. I didn't think it was a good idea for Clark too miss some school already, but it's not like it's high school and his teacher did say he is doing pretty well for starting late; he'll probably be fine.

And when Jeff takes personal days is his choice.

After making some coffee and some toast, I grabbed my jacket and quietly shut and locked the door. I didn't want to wake the boys.

* * *

Clark's POV

I woke up and saw Jeff in my bed with his arms around me. I didn't think he would stay the whole time and I didn't think we really would stay home. But it was nine o' clock so we had to be.

I wonder what we will do. I want to wake him but if I do he might get mad and I don't want that.

I just lay there, but I didn't mind. I like it when he holds me. I close my eyes again, hoping to go back to sleep, but I can't. I guess I'm not tired.

Jeff woke up after I moved my arm to scratch my foot. Oh no, he might be mad I woke him up. Mommy got mad when I woke her up before. She yelled and slapped me and told me I was a bad boy for not letting her sleep; I hope he's not too mad.

"Good morning." Jeff says. He seemed happy. I guess he wasn't mad. "Are you feeling better?" He asks me and I nodded my head yes. "Okay, how about we have some breakfast?" He asks as he throws the covers off us. I follow him downstairs and watch as he looks into the refrigerator.

"How about some bacon, eggs, and toast?" He asks and I nod. He gets the bacon out and puts it on the stove to cook. "Clark, can you get the eggs?" I nodded and got the carton out, but then I slipped and dropped it. I opened it and all the eggs are broken and it's all wet.

 _You ruin everything, Clark!_ I start to cry. Now there are no eggs and there is a big mess. He is gonna be mad at me for sure.

Jeff picks me up and puts me on the counter in front of the window. He then picks up the carton and throws it away and then wipes up the mess I made. I ruined breakfast. Now he will yell at me like mommy would.

"It's okay, don't cry." He says and I feel his finger wiping my tears away.

"I ruined breakfast." I say and look down. I already ruined today.

"No you didn't. There is another carton and even if there were no eggs, we could just go get more at the store." Jeff says.

"I made a mess. Why are you not mad?" I ask.

"It was an accident. And it's just eggs, Clark. That isn't anything to yell at you for." Jeff says. "I can't tell you how many times I've dropped eggs before. I even dropped them in the parking lot after Nick and I bought them." He says and I felt better that he was not mad at me.

Jeff gets the new carton out and puts in on the counter, along with some other things. He then puts me on a chair so I could see. "Here, you can help me." Jeff says and I watch as he breaks one egg and lets the inside go in the bowl and throws the other parts in the sink. "Why don't you try it?" He asks and I didn't want to make another mess.

But I picked up the egg and hit it against the bowl lightly. "Clark, you'll have to do it a little bit harder than that." Jeff says and I do it a little harder and bits of the egg gets on us. I guess that was too hard. I slowly turn to Jeff and saw he was laughing.

"You definitely are Superman." Jeff says as he then picks me up and then wipes the tiny bit of egg off my face. He breaks the rest of the eggs and then puts some stuff in the bowl with them.

I put the toast in the toaster as he gets cheese out and puts them in the pan with the eggs.

We eat breakfast at the table and then afterwards we change our clothes. I come downstairs and sit on the couch waiting for Jeff to come down. But after a while I got bored, so I went upstairs and laid on my bed with my bear. I decided to call him Barry, I hope I was allowed to pick its name.

I lay there on the bed, waiting for Jeff. I wonder what else we'll do today.

Jeff's POV

I took a shower, got dressed, and then as I headed downstairs, I saw Clark in his room playing with his teddy bear. I went in and sat on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Waiting for you." Clark says and holds up his bear. I guess sitting downstairs waiting for me was no fun.

"Did you name your bear yet?" I ask and a grin appeared on Clark's face. He then nodded. "What is it?"

"Barry." He says and I grinned. "Is it a good name?" He asks, like he was asking for approval.

"It's a _great_ name." I say and Clark smiles again. "Now how about we go to the park? Since most people are at work or school right now, it'll just be the two of us."

"Okay." He says and then we go downstairs to get our shoes on. I help Clark tie the laces—I had to remind Nick to help me teach him how to tie them—and then we walked down the street to Neighborhood Park.

We got there and we saw there was this young woman with a toddler. She was pushing her daughter on the swings.

"Go head! Have fun!" I told him and Clark ran off and got on one of the swings—well he at least tried to. I went over and helped him get onto it.

"Will you push me?" Clark asks and I nod. I start gently pushing him at first. "Higher, higher!" Clark says, so push a little more to get him a bit higher. I smile as Clark laughs. "I'm flying!" He says, it was nice to see him so happy.

"How old is he?" The woman next to me asks as she continues to gently push her daughter on the swing.

"Seven. Yours?" I tell her.

"She's almost two. And pretty soon, she'll be a big sister." She tells me. "Do you have any more kids?" I shake my head, though we could in the future, but I think it'd be a good idea to get Clark officially adopted first. "Can I go on the slide now?"

"Hold on, let's get you down—don't jump." I say and once Clark has slowed down enough, I pick him off up off the swing. I put him down and let him run off to the slide and watch as he goes from that to the jungle gym.

I decide to sit on the bench and watch him and take my eyes off for a second to check my phone and then looked up and saw Clark looking over to me. He was at the top of the monkey bars, sitting on them. How did he get up there? "I can't get down!" He says, I could tell he was scared. I went over to him and luckily it wasn't too high up, so I could reach him. I got him down and he put his head on my shoulder.

"I saved you, Superman!" I say and then put him on my shoulders.

"Can we go home now?" Clark asks, but then looks over as we hearing the music of the ice cream truck approaching.

"Would you like to get some ice cream first?" I asked and I didn't even have to look to know he would say yes. I went over and I got a strawberry shortcake and Clark got some Rocket Popsicle. We ate them as we walked home and I threw the wrappers away in the trash.

I put Clark down and I told him to wash his hands—they were probably sticky and I didn't need to hear it from Nick if he comes home finds the house mysteriously sticky. Clark came running back in when he tripped over the rug.

"You okay buddy?" I asked as I picked him up in my arms and he nods. He didn't cut himself which was good. "Clark, do you know what time it is?" I ask and he shook his head. "It's…TICKLE TIME!" I say and he starts running away and I go after him and I grab him in my arms and start tickling him. Clark laughs loudly as I tickle him in my arms; his laugh just made me so happy.

He continues to laugh "stop—can't breathe—" I stop tickling him so Clark could catch his breath.

"Aww but I like hearing you laugh." I say and Clark laughs again. I moved Clark back onto my lap and held him in my arms. So far today had been very fun. Of course, a little rocky at first, but I'm sure there's a rocky moment every day for everyone.

I feel Clark relax and put his head against me. I run my fingers through his hair and then kiss his forehead. "I love you so much." I tell him.

"I love you daddy." I hear Clark says and I couldn't even explain the happiness I felt at hearing Clark call me daddy. I was so happy when he said he wanted to stay here with us and when he said he loved us too. But hearing that along with the word _daddy_ ; I was happier than I have ever been.

* * *

Nick came home a little late that night because of an emergency appointment. I kissed him when he came in. "Hey, how was work?"

"Let's just say I am happy to be home. Where's Clark?" Nick asks.

"Playing in his room."

"Did you guys have a fun day?" Nick asks and I couldn't even express how amazing today was. I wish everyday could be as good as today was.

"It was so much fun." I say. "Nick…Clark called me daddy today."

"Really? Oh Jeff, that's amazing!" Nick says and gives me another hug. Weird, how I thought Clark would have called Nick dad or daddy first. I hope he didn't get worried if Clark didn't start calling him dad right away.

"I think he's starting to _really_ get comfortable here." Jeff says. "He's really happy. He was so happy today."

"That's good. Let's try to make the next few days really good for him." Nick says and I frown. That didn't sound right. Something was going on and I knew it.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing bad—well he probably won't like it, but he has medical check-up on Friday and since he's never been to a doctor before he's going to need some _shots_." Nick says, the last word very quietly, he didn't want to chance Clark hearing and getting him upset days before this even happens.

"How are we doing this?"

"We're going to take him Friday morning and we'll do our best to calm him down because no kid likes going to the doctor. But it'll be fine. The appointment is with Sam and he's really good with kids." Nick tells me and I nod. Nick took care of the doctor stuff and I knew he wouldn't just let any doctor do anything to Clark.

But one thing I knew for sure: Friday would not be the best day we've had with Clark; it was going to be a hard one.

* * *

 **So here's the day-off chapter you guys asked me to write :) And yes, next chapter will be the doctor's visit. And they both know it's not going to be easy. Let me know what you think and if there's anything else you want to see, let me know in the reviews. ;)**

 **Please don't forget to review :)**


	11. Checkup

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I only own Clark and my other OC's. All the rest belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Jeff's POV

Today was not going to be fun. Today was Clark's doctor appointment. According to Nick he had been to a doctor—once? He also told me that he was due for shots and I knew that was not going to be easy. No kid likes going to the doctor, but I just got this feeling, it was going to be harder than it is for regular kids.

I got up early and made breakfast. Clark really liked those pancakes, so I figured this might be a good way to start the morning. It was going to go downhill once we told him he was going to see a doctor, so I might as well make him extra happy.

Nick came down as I pouring the batter into the pan.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes?" Nick says in the form of question. I guess he wondered why I decided to make these as I usually only made them on special occasions.

"I figured I'd keep Clark as happy as I can." I explain before I go into the fridge and start frying up some bacon as well to go with the pancakes.

"I'm sure these will make him happy, though I don't know if they keep him happy once we tell him." Nick says.

"Oh well. I'm trying to keep as happy as possible until— _it's time_."

"So when the appointment?" I ask Nick. It was currently 8:30, so hopefully it wasn't too soon. I also hope Nick isn't planning to keep Clark happy until the last second. I hope he tells him before we leave the house. I remember my mom used to do stuff like that. It just made it a lot worse. Mostly because I would be screaming, which attract attention that I didn't need. It would be better just to be told at home so I could get it all out before we go out into the public's eye.

"10:30." Nick tells me and I relax a bit. We had two hours.

"We are telling him before we leave the house."

"Well I certainly wasn't planning on telling him in the car." Nick says.

"Good. My mom did that to me once. It was awful." I say as I flipped the cake that was on the stove. "It's better to just get it all out here where no one else can see."

"Should have seen me when I had to get a booster shot when I was eight. My dad never said a thing until we were in the parking lot. I could have won a screaming contest." Nick comments and I grinned a bit. I remember he told me about that, though I still don't believe anyone could have been louder than me at that age, especially when my mother made me go to the dentist.

I finished cooking the food and put it on the table. I was about to go wake Clark up, but then he came into the kitchen. "Finally time you got up, sleepy head." I say as I pick him up and hold him on my arm.

"Did you sleep well?" Nick comes over and asks.

Clark nods.

"I'm late for school." Clark says.

"You don't have to go to school today." I say as put him down at the table.

"Why?"

"Because we have some places to go. And then when that's done, we'll do some fun stuff." I say and that was technically the truth, just not in specifics yet. "Sound good?" I put two pancakes and two strips of bacon on Clark's plate. His face lights up when he sees it's his favorite breakfast.

I sit down and eat some quickly before I go upstairs to change into my day clothes. When I came back downstairs, I noticed Clark was watching TV on the couch. I sat next to him and lifted him onto my lap.

"Where are we going today?" Clark asks as Nick walks into the room. He gives me a nod, which said it was time to tell Clark.

"Well later we're going to pick up dinner. But first, at 10:30, you have to go to the doctor, whom is just going to check you out to make sure you're a very healthy boy." I say as nicely as I could put that. I don't think that helped much.

"No!" Clark said before running upstairs.

Well at least it didn't go any worse than I was expecting.

I looked to Nick and the two of us went upstairs to Clark's room. Since his door was pushing opened all the way we figured that was the best place to look first. I noticed the top of his bed had his blanket rolled up into a ball as if he were hiding under it. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw it move as if it were breathing. I sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled the covers back. Clark was holding his teddy bear tightly to his chest. I stroked his hair back.

"I don't wanna go."

"I know."

"Don't make me go."

"Clark, he's just going to make sure you're healthy." Nick chimes in.

"No, he's going to be mean and yell at me." Clark says with obvious tears in his eyes.

"No he's not Clark." I tell him.

"Yes he is." Clark insists.

"Clark, your doctor is a good friend of mine and he would not do that. He knows it can be scary especially if it's your first time, so don't worry. He won't get mad if you do get scared. It'll be okay." Nick tell him and Clark looks a bit reluctant to believe that.

"I don't wanna go, daddy." Clark looks at me and I pick him up. I hold Clark close to my chest and wrap my arms tightly around him.

"I know, but we have to make sure you're healthy. And after we're done we can do fun stuff. We can do whatever you want." I offer him. I knew there wasn't much I could offer him to make him feel better because he had to go, but at least that was something. It sometimes helped to have something to look forward to.

"Can I bring Barry?" Clark asks and I smile at him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course you can." I tell him. Then for a while I just sit there on his bed as Clark laid there in my arms. If this is what he needed right now then I was happy to give that to him. But once it was a little past ten, I carried Clark to the car and Nick drove to the pediatric doctor's office.

I really hope Clark won't need too many shots.

* * *

The drive took ten minutes and I carried Clark inside. I sat down in the waiting room with Clark while next went to go sign him in at reception.

"Do you want to go play with the toys while we wait?" I whispered to Clark who quickly shook his head. He didn't have to if he didn't want to. I slowly rubbed Clark's back until a young man wearing scrubs with teddy bears on them came out in the waiting room.

"Clark?" Once they called his name I felt Clark grab onto me.

"It's alright." I tried to sooth.

"Daddy please don't leave me." Clark begged. He looked up at me and I watched as tears slowly fell down his face. Did he think I was going to stay out here while he went back there?

"I won't. We're coming with you." I said as I got up off the chair. I followed the woman back to a room, while carrying Clark in my arms. He had his head on my shoulder, but I felt him become less tense after realizing we were coming back with him.

I put Clark down so the woman could weigh and measure him. After that she left to go get the doctor and Clark quickly went back over to me.

"They'll let you stay?" Clark asks and I nodded.

"We wouldn't leave you in here by yourself unless you wanted that." Nick tells him as he rubs his shoulder reassuringly.

"You promise you won't leave daddy?" Clark asks me.

"I promise."

* * *

Clark's POV

I couldn't believe they let them come back with me but I was happy they did. I didn't want them to leave. If they left me the doctor would be mean and hurt me. The doctor I saw once was really mean. He yelled and hurt me. Though it's not like mommy wouldn't have stopped them anyways. It was my fault anyways for getting sick.

They promised not to leave me but I don't know if they are telling the truth. Maybe they are but the doctor could make them leave. I don't want that. It's scarier by myself. They are always mean when I'm alone.

I hear a knock at the door and buried my head into my daddy's chest.

"Hello." I hear him say. It had to be a boy doctor. "Hello Clark. I'm Dr. Sam."

I whined. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to. I didn't want to do anything. He sounded scary. Well—not really, but he probably was scary. He is a doctor and he's gonna hurt me.

"Clark, it's okay." I hear Nick say and I shake my head.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're gonna yell at me." I whispered.

"He won't do that Clark." Nick tell me, but I don't believe it.

"It's okay Clark, now I just want to take a look at you. Make sure you're nice and healthy. Can you please let me?" I look up at him. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was smiling. The doctor I had before never did that. Dr. Sam seems okay.

"What are you g-gonna do?" I sniffled as I held onto Barry tightly.

"Well first I want to take a listen to your heart." He tells me as he puts his hand on the black thing that he had around his neck. I guess that was what he had to use. That didn't look bad.

"What does it sound like?" I ask.

"You've never heard it? Would you like to listen too?" He asks and I nodded. I always wondered what a heart sounded like. He put the top part of it into his ears and placed the metal part on my chest. It felt a little cold, but it was okay. Then after a couple seconds he took them out of his ears and into mine so I could listen. I giggled a little bit. _My heart sounds cool!_

Then after that he moved the metal part to my back. He said he was also listening to my lungs. Then he got another tool out.

"What's that for?"

"I'm going to check your blood pressure. I put this on your arm and it will feel a bit tight, but it shouldn't hurt, okay?" Dr. Sam tells me. I didn't look scary, so I nodded and gave him my arm. He wrapped something around my arm and then when he squeezed this cuff thing it got tighter and tighter. But it wasn't that bad. Then he took my temperature.

"You doing okay?" Nick asks me and I nod. It wasn't scary really. I guess he's not going to hurt me—well at least not yet. I hope he doesn't have to but he might.

"Okay Clark follow the light with your eyes please." I do what Dr. Sam tells me. That was easy. Then he gets some tool out and looks in my ears. It felt kind of weird, but it didn't hurt at all. Then he went over and got what looked like a Popsicle stick, out of a jar. Then he came back over to me. What was that for?

"Open wide and say 'ahhh' for me?" He tells me. I don't know what that stick is for but I do what he says. I felt the stick being pressed down on my tongue. This felt weird. But I guess that was better than it hurting. Then he checked my reflexes. He tapped my knee with some hammer which made my leg jump. I laughed because it was funny. Then he had me lay down to feel my stomach. It made me laugh because it tickles.

"Almost done Clark." Dr. Sam says after he finishes that part. "You're a very healthy boy." Nick then goes to him when he's across the room writing something down. I feel my daddy wrap his arms around me when I sat up again.

"You're doing so well." He says.

"Are we done yet?" I ask when I saw Dr. Sam leave. Could we go home now?

"Not yet Clark." Nick says and I frowned. He didn't look very happy. Was something wrong? Did I do something wrong.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask.

"No—no, but you need to get a couple shots." Nick says and I frown. I knew what that was. It was like when that mean doctor poked my arm. He said he had to poke me but it wouldn't hurt, but it did. It was going to hurt. I don't want any shots.

I got off the table and went under it, holding Barry close.

"Clark, it'll be okay." Nick says and I shake my head.

"It's gonna hurt." I say.

"Only a little."

"No, it's going to hurt a lot."

"Just a few pinches. And then after that we can go home—or we can go out to eat. You can get whatever you want and I'll even let you get some ice cream too." Nick offers. He only usually let me have a small treat like a cookie after dinner. Not after lunch. That sounded good. Lunch and Ice Cream. But I don't want the shots.

Then the door opened and I backed up under the table.

I can't—I don't want shots.

"Hi, just give us a minute." I hear Nick say before I see get on his knees. Now he could see me. "Clark you need to come out now. It won't be that bad home."

I knew I should listen. I knew if I didn't listen they would probably punish me, but I didn't want any shots. Last time it hurt a lot. But punishments hurt a lot more—sure they said they would never hurt me, but it's like mommy says: everybody lies.

I came out of the table and Nick puts me back on the table.

"Hi Clark. My name's Jane and I promise this will be over quickly." The girl in pink said. I looked down at the tray and saw three shots. I needed three? That's a lot. I wasn't sure I could handle one, but three.

I started to cry.

"Clark come here." My daddy says as he put me back onto his lap. I leaned into him and he started rubbing my back.

"Don't leave me daddy." I cried. It'd be worse if he left me. Then they'd hold me down and it would hurt a lot. And what if she was mean to me?

"I wasn't going to leave you." He says and that made me feel a little better. I didn't want him to leave me.

"Would you feel better if you could lay down Clark?" Jane asks and I shake my head. How would that help? It was still gonna hurt.

"Just hold onto me and it'll be over in a minute."

"Would you like to hold my hand, Clark?" Nick asks and I shake my head. I had daddy and Barry, so I think I could handle this—at least I hope I can.

I felt Jane rolled up the sleeve of my shirt. I flinched a little when she rubbed something wet and cold on my arm.

"Do you want me to count to three?"

"Yes." I say.

"One, two…" Jane counted and I shut my eyes tightly. "…three." She says and I whine at feeling the first pinch in my arms. "First one's done." She says and I don't move. I don't say anything. Couldn't she just hurry up? She counted to three again before giving me the second shot. That hurt more. "Second one's done."

"You're doing great, Clark. Almost done." Nick says. It'd be better if I was done. Why did I have to get three? That was so many.

"Last one…" Jane says before she counts again. I cry out at feeling the third shot. That one hurt the most. "All done, Clark." I felt something being put on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw three blue band aids on my arm where she had given me the shots.

I felt daddy kiss my head.

"You were so brave."

"No I wasn't." I say. How was I brave? I hid under the table and cried.

"Yes you were." I don't know how I was brave, but I don't want to argue. I put my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the car. "Do you want to go get some lunch or do you want to go home for a while and we get dinner out instead?"

"I wanna go home." I say. My arm hurts and I just want to go home. "Can we watch TV daddy?"

"Yes buddy, whatever you want."

* * *

Nick's POV

I was surprised how well behaved Clark was once we got him back onto the table. I thought he would have thrown a fit and then refused to Jane continue with the rest of the shots. But he stayed still and let them happen. I was pleasantly surprised. I knew at that age, I wasn't that well behaved when it came to needles. And it seemed Clark liked Dr. Sam, so at least that was something else. I just hope the dentist visit will be easier.

* * *

 **A/N: I realized it's been ages since I've updated this—well I haven't been writing for anything Glee except for my Sick-Fic Collection. Also I missed writing Clark lately so I decided to update this. I hope you guys liked this. Let me know your thoughts. Also let me know if have any idea or if there is anything you would like to see in this story. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
